Forever Isn't Long Enough
by elfingypsy
Summary: This is a new character for me sorta,she's been in play for about three years off and on but lately we delved into her past,and told her story which in a way is also Jandar's story...


This was a character created for a game that would span the world of Ravenloft and the realms,it is sort of a round robin and if you know me,Jandar is one of my favorite characters,Huntress Aislyre belongs to me,Rochelle belongs to Karen and Brand belongs to Chris.  
  
  
The heavy snow that fell on the ground caused the young woman to pause and check on her companion.The large lynx bound by her side and the snow was knocked into the air as he came to a skidding hault.  
  
Bright golden eyes peered up at the fay girl,and the lynx had a cat smile on her fuzzy face. As a pair of crystal clear eyes the same soft gold reguarded the cat with a mixture of annoyance and amusenment as a hand got tossed up to keep snow from her face.  
  
"You keep that up,Gazelle and you will find yourself a winter cloak" she said as she to came to a hault,her hand resting on the intricate pommel of a ornate long sword.  
  
The crossguard was a stalking cat its tail and paw raised so to make the guard.The fay girl held a dagger similar to it also both possessed a claw holding a catseyes,a matched pair.  
  
"Skreee" the sound caused her to gaze up and she held an arm out to the bird,petting it's feathery head as looked to it,it held a orc symbol in its claws.  
  
The amulet was ill made with a Worg head the mouth had a broken fang.It was the symbol of the broken fang trible and if anything there was in the world that the woman hated it was orcs.  
  
"Rroww?"the large lynx inquired drawing her attention to the large cat and she knew that look anywhere,while she couldn't speak to her companions there body language said it all,Gazelle wanted to hunt and Boldwing was agitated by the presence of the evil humaniods.  
  
"Shhh" she said low "We hunt" she agreed as she situated the leather fur trimmed cap over her head firmer. Generally half elves were left to find there own names,but this one was called Huntress by the majority of the elves in Evereska,for her skill aparent since her youth.  
  
Keeping low to the underbrush she stalked the orcs with help of her two friends.The snow fell onto the creeping friends as they got closer to the path heading towards Merrydale.  
  
  
"Where in the bloody 'ell do they keep coming from"swore a warmly dressed dwarf with dark hair and eyes as he swung his battlehammer,crushing yet another of the foul mottle skinned creature.  
  
"Stop complaining Brend and just kill them" yelled a elf woman who tossed a flameing bolt of energy into the fray strikeing three of the creatures,the bolt haveing the effect of acid as they seemingly melted the flesh falling off in places and the howled like banshee's in there pain.  
  
The third member of that party,another elf blonde gave the huntress pause when the elves refered to Lathandar,they always said he was golden haired and skinned,this elven male was stunning in his beauty and likely didn't realize it,he was dressed in russet colors and weilding a short sword with decent skill,parrying here and sliceing there.  
  
The three seemed to be fighting to save a band of humans,she shook her head and let fly two arrows,her skill and precision cutting between the blonde elf and a stalking orc,pinning the creature to the tree opposite the sun elf.  
  
He glanced up as the arrow breezed past him.Though he did not see the archer as she had ducked behind a tree to protect herself from the notice of the orc's.  
  
"Rochelle,try a web spell" called the sun elf to the other elf woman,who was as fair to look at as the sun elf to be honest with her black hair and soft green eyes.She nodded her head and began to weave yet another spell,it seemed as though things were going well for the group.  
  
Then Brend the dwarf howled in anger and pain as a crude spear slipped between his banded armor.In a fury he redoubled his attacks.  
  
"Jandar,there's a spell caster among them" came the surprised of the elf known as Rochelle.Her spell fizzleing around her as she extended her hands to release it.  
  
Gazelle whom the half-elf had lost when she started fireing arrows into the crowd let out a growl and tumbled a robed spindlely creature into the clearing clawing and biteing at it.  
  
Putting her bow away she slid up a tree and watched the combat there was something about the human's she didn't like but she wasn't judgeing of them,her imitated outlineing something and purple flames sprung up around the sorcerer humanoid.  
  
To which Brand quickly put an end and stared at Gazelle for a moment,the cat spun on all four paws and bounded off into the woods on fast legs,the dwarf shrugged and let the battle consume him again,singing praise to Torm his patron deity.  
  
With the loss of the magic user it was a quick victory got the small group,they helped the humans and the two groups continued on together,though the sun elf did pause and glance around as though he were looking for something the shrugged pulled his grey hood over his head and caught up to his party.  
  
Brand was already talking of the ale he would consume once they reach Merrydale.Rochelle laughed at the dwarf adding she'd just like a warm bath and the blonde called Jandar just smiled under his hood and played a silver flute he produced from a pouch,the sounds of flute music bright and whimsical though there was an undertone of concern.  
  
The huntress watched them go,then returned to where her hawk and the large lynx were."I don't like this let us follow" she said "Take to the sky Boldwing" she instructed and the hawk immediately lifted off. 


End file.
